RDOT
by XxRofLxX
Summary: Meaning will be revealed inside. Here you dare Nagi and Rima to do things. You know dare. Strivtly for RIMAHIKO lovers only. I will let you dare the other characters occasionally like every other other chapter or so. RIMAHIKO
1. The RDOT

Hey everybody it's Kei-chan again! Since I am an utterly obsessed RIMAHIKO fan, I decided to make this, RDOT which means… RIMAHIKO DARES OF TRUTH. Of course you can dare other characters but only every other chapter or when I announce it. Okay?

So send in lots of Rimahiko dares for Rima and Nagi. I'd love to see this…

**Rima: I'm gonna die.**

**Nagi: At least we'll die together.**

**Me: Aren't you to in love. You'll need that love to get through the dares people will give you (evil grin)**

**Both: HELP!**

Make the dares hard and good. **NO M RATINGS! **Okay maybe the occasional but just a few. This will remain under T (hopefully)

Send in your dares and I will make them do it without fail.


	2. Episode 1 1st Wave

Yes! I am able to update today! Since I have school already and I'm not allowed to use the computer on school days, I won't be able to update within the week. I'm sorry, but at least, I'm able to update this week!

~*~~*~*~*~

**Kei**: Welcome to the first ever episode of **RDOT. **Thanks for all the dares. I'm sure Rima and Nagihiko will be very excited to do the dares all of you posted! I didn't show them the list, so that means they're going to be completely surprised.

**Rima: **Kei-chan! I'll get you for this! How dare you make this story without my permission!

**Nagi:** May I remind you Rima, she doesn't need our permission. She types everything we say.

(Rima grimaces, Nagi sweat-drops and I laugh)

**Kei:** Exactly, so you can't say no!

**Rima and Nagi: **Darn it!

**Rima:** Hopefully the dares are mild and not so hard or embarrassing.

(Nagi nods)

**Kei: **Too bad Rima. Most of the dares are pretty embarrassing. Let's get started!

(Rima and Nagi shiver and fidget)

**Kei: **The first one is from Rimahiko-Dare-Fan. She says… make them tell each other their true feelings! And by true feelings, I think I know what she means… (glances at blushing Rima and Nagi) Go on. Hurry up! We've got more dares to do.

**Rima: **Here goes nothing… Fujisaki Nagihiko…I-I-I r-really really (take deep breath) HATE YOU!

**Kei:** Rima! True feelings please! Don't make the readers unhappy.

**Nagi: **You hate me? Cuz I-I love you Rima-chan. I guess I'm nothing compared to your hordes of fanboys… (sadly walks away)

(Rima grabs Nagi's shirt)

**Rima: **Wait! Those weren't my true feelings. (take another deep breath) Fujisaki Nagihiko, I'm totally head over heels for you. I loved since the first day you transferred. Sure I acted like I hated you, but the truth is… I love you Nagihiko and I always will.

**Nagi: **Thanks Rima. You've just made my day.

**Kei:** But I won't make both of your days. Next dare. This dare is from music4soul. She says… I dare them to go two days with their legs and arms tied together. Hear that?

**Rima and Nagi: **(gulp)

**Kei:** (magically pulls rope out of nowhere) Get ready, 2 days remember that. (ties Nagi and Rima together) Since your parents can't find out about this, you two will stay at my private beach house **[A/N: I DO NOT HAVE A BEACH HOUSE!]**. I'll phone your parents. But remember, there are security cameras all around the house so you can't take the rope off.

**Rima: **This is torture.

**Nagi:** I know what you mean. (_Whisper_) _But at least we'll be alone for 2 whole days._

**Rima: **_Lucky us! _(smile)

**Kei:** I can hear you, you know! Leave now! (pushes Rima and Nagi in a limo) Driver! Take them to my beach house!

(car speeds away)

**2 Days Later…**

**Kei: **How was the beach house?

**Rima: **Perfect (sarcastic)

**Nagi: **It was okay, except you didn't tell us we had to sleep in the same bed. And Rima hit me a few times because she accused me of peeking while she was changing.

(I carefully untie the ropes)

**Rima: **Finally! That's over and done with.

**Kei: **It's not over yet! Next dare, this is from Anonymous reviewer Annie. She says… I dare Nagi and Rima to make out for 2 minutes!

**Rima: **Please don't.

**Nagi:** Yes, please don't.

**Kei:** Of course I'll make you two do it! Two minutes starts now. (pushes Rima to Nagi and their lips touch)

(simple at first but gets really heated until Kei can stand it no more.)

**Kei:** Okay, stop! You're grossing me out. _I can't believe I have to watch all of this._

(Nagi and Rima stop. Rima is all red and Nagi just smirks the famous Ikuto smirk)

**Kei:** Okay…finally you stopped. That was getting freakingly weird. Next dare is from Anonymous reviewer FrozenForeverInHisHeart. This person dares both of you to act like Shiki and Rima from Vampire Night. Do you know what that means? Nagi gets to sleep on Rima's shoulder and Rima has to feed Nagi pocky!

**Rima:** This is better than the other one. At least we only have to cosplay.

**Kei:** Let's make this better. Nagi has to sleep with Rima on bed and Rima has to feed Nagi pocky with her mouth!

(Nagi and Rima's mouths fall down to the floor)

**Kei: **Here I have a lovely bed and a big box of pocky! Nagi and Rima, please get changed for the bed scene.

(Rima and Nagi grimace. Nagi enters male bathroom and comes out in white t-shirt and shorts [A/N: Sorry I don't know what boys wear to sleep.] Rima enters female bathroom and comes out in a pink laced night gown. Nagi blushes. Kei pushes them on the bed)

**Kei:** 30 minutes starts now. BTW, we'll be recording the whole thing and selling it. Please call 3796967. **[A/N: THIS IS NOT TRUE! I'M JUST MAKING IT UP!]**

(Kei locks the door)

**30 minutes Later…**

(Kei finds Rima and Nagi sleeping together peacefully, hugging each other. Kei blows big horn. Nagi and Rima wake up)

**Kei: **Next is Rima feeding Nagi pocky with her mouth! Rima just feed him 5. And to be sure, Rima I'll tie you hands. Yours too Nagi.

(Rima groans and grabs the box of pocky.)

**Rima: **I'm sorry Nagi. It's a dare. (puts pocky in her mouth and forces it through Nagi's. Does this 5 times. After that, run to the restroom.)

**Kei:** That was okay… Next dare, this is from dichabite. This person says: I dare Nagi to do a chara change with Rhythm and do some things with Rima only Rhythm would do.

**Rhythm: **You got it baby! Chara change!

(After a few seconds)

**Nagi:** What do you say? Wanna go out sometime baby?

**Rima:** Nagi, cut it out. You're grossing me out.

(Nagi approaches Rima with the look in his eyes)

**Rima:** Fujisaki Nagihiko you stop it right at this moment. This instant! Stop it!

**Nagi: **Oh… Rima hates me? (smirks) I'll force you to like me…

**Rhythm:** Go for it Nagi! Go Go GO!

**Kei: **Ok… that's it. Stop. We can't steal Rima's virginity.

**Rhythm:** But it was getting to the good part! (frown and fly away) I'll go visit Dia…

**Kei:** Okay… Next dare is from CreamieKitty! You know, CreamieKitty is actually my real friend. We fail and pass tests and project together. It's fun. Anyways she says make Rima be clingy and lovey-dovey to Nagi anytime she gets. The number of days is up to you. Hmm… half a day would be fine. But because we three are the only people on this show, we can't let Rima do it in front of other people. S I guess 30 minutes will be fine.

**Rima:** Ok, that I can do. Nagi-koi! Let's go out today! (clings to Nagi's hand)

(Nagi sweat-drop. Rima smirks. Kei sits on big comfy chair and watches the show.)

**30 Minutes Later…**

**Rima:** Nagi-koi that was the best! Which one did you like the best? I loved the Ferris Wheel, but I'm afraid of heights! Ironic right?

**Nagi: ** Hai Rima-chan. What ever you say (Nagi looks like a zombie who has been dragged all over a humongous theme park)

**Kei:** Hehe… So um… that's all for today. The other dares will be posted on the next chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't do yours. If I don't I will send and e-mail to you as soon as I decide that I can't do it. Please continue to support my stories ad me! There were actually more dares but I got lazy and so I decided that I'll do it in the next chapter! Please forgive me if I didn't do your dare!

-Keitorin


	3. Episode 2 2nd Wave

Hey everyone! I know it's been like what? 2 months since I updated. I'm terribly sorry. I'll try my best to make this chapter one of the best!

~*~*~*~

Kei: Yo, yo, yo minna! Welcome to the second wave and episode of RDOT! Hope you missed us.

Nagi: As if they'd miss you.

Rima: Ya, you suck! Making us do dares we don't even want to do!

Kei: Do you really want to say that? I have the power over you people you know. Okay first dare. This is from anonymous reviewer rima's mighty over lord. This person says… Make Rima dress as bunny girl in short shorts and a belly top. Don't forget the tail! You heard that? Now off to the dressing rooms!

(Rima is getting pushed by an unseen force)

Rima: Hey! What the- HELP!!

(After changing)

Nagi: _Am I seeing an angel with bunny ears and fluffly tail?_

Kei: Yeah, you sure are Nagi! She's soo cute! Rima, you have to stay like that for the rest of the episode!

Rima: WHAT?! Is that person crazy?!

Nagi: Apparently.

Kei: The over lord says so, so you must comply. Here's another dare from the over lord. Nagi has to make out with bunny Rima!

Nagi: Don't mind if I do. (smirk)

Rima: Get away from me!

Kei: Sorry Rima, but this is an order from the over lord! (pushes Rima to Nagi. Lips meet. Kei gets a blindfold and blindfolds herself)

(1 minute later)

Kei: Okay, break it up! Your time is over. You'll get more in the next scenes to come. Next dare is from konoe-yuki-nao-zhang. This person says… Nagi and Rima have to act like a newly wed couple for a whole day! But since I'm merciful, I'll fuse it with GirlyRockstar09's. That means you do that for 2 minutes then Nagi has to turn into Ikuto and Rima has to become the ever flustered Amu. 1…2…3…GO!

(a table full of sweets appear)

Kei: FEED EACH OTHER!

(Rima looks at Nagi nervously. Nagi shrugs.)

Nagi: Honey, ahh! (picks up spoon full of ice cream and feeds Rima)

Rima: Kya! Honey, I'm so happy. Can you give me some cake? (bats eyelashes)

(Nagi blushes and feeds cake to Rima)

Nagi: How about some chocolates?

Rima: Of course. Thanks you! (Nagi feeds Rima some gourmet chocolates)

Kei: This is getting good, (gets popcorn out of nowhere) Two minutes is up! Nagi where's Ikuto? (laughs evilly)

Nagi: (gulp) Rima… what do you say we take it to the bed? (smirks, Bed magically pops out of nowhere)

Rima: You can't really be serious right Nagi? (we witness the first appearance of Tomato Rima)

Nagi: You think I can't? Of course I can. That's why there's a bed here. (pushes Rima to the bed and pins her.)

Rima: (kicks and struggles) STOP IT!! (becomes even redder if that's possible)

Nagi: I can't stop now, can I?

Rima: Of course you can. (stops struggling. Suddenly kisses Nagi) Cause I'll make you.

Nagi: Yeah. (kisses back) Now, that's what 'm talking about.

Kei: Stop, stop, stop! We have to save the passion for later. We've still got lots of dares to do. (Rima and Nagi straighten their clothes) Good, next dare's from BiitoRizumuKeiko. She says… Nagi, hug Rima and kiss her on the forehead. Hurry now, we've got tons of dares to do!

Nagi: Seems easy enough. (hugs Rima really tightly. Then, kisses her forehead like the loving person he is)

Kei: Okay, another dare from Keiko. She says Nagi has to impress Rima with his bala-balance. That has to be hard. Nagi do your thing. No wonder she gave you an easy dare first.

Nagi: Kami-sama, help me. Wait, I know what to do. Rhythm!

Rhythm: (flies over.) Yes?

Nagi: Charachange. I need to impress Rima with my bala-balance.

Rhythm: That's gotta be hard if you don't have a cool chara like me. CHARACHANGE!

(Nagi does perfect bala-balance in front of Rima. Rima has a dark aura around her.)

Rima: Your foot is not at the right place! Hold your hand up higher! Stand slightly bent!

(Nagi struggles to keep up with Rima's comments)

Rima: Just because your chara sucks at it doesn't mean you have to suck at it too!

Rhythm: Eh? I thought Kusukusu said it was perfect.

Rima: Clearly Kusukusu doesn't see the minor flaws.

Rhythm: Wah! (cries like a baby) Dia! Rima is bullying me!

Kei: Seriously Rhythm, if you want to impress Dia, you've got to be a man!

Rhythm: I do?

Rima and Nagi: Duh!

(Rhythm flies away with his head up high and his chest out)

Kei: He has issues. On with the dare! Nagi hurry up.

Nagi: Bala-balance? (tries to do bala-balance but fails miserably. Then he falls)

Rima: Stupid! You're not supposed to fall. Arm must be arched! Stand slightly bent! NO! NO! NO! Do I have to do everything?!

Nagi: (panting and is very tired)

Rima: Stop it! You're a disgrace to the world of comedy!

Kei: This is going to take awhile… (yawns. Falls asleep)

Nagi: She's asleep. Can you make me stop now? When she wakes up we can tell her that I did it.

Rima: Okay. I can't stand your badness in the sacred bala-balance.

Kei: I heard that! NO you cannot! We will take up the whole episode if you can't do it right!

(30 minutes later)

Kei: Still can't do it? Too bad for you! I've decided that if a character cannot do the dare, he or she will have to clean the toilets. The public toilets!

Nagi: What?! It's impossible to clean them! Plus, it's smelly.

Rima: Hurry and do it, so that we can finish this stupid thing and go home.

Kei: Now, now don't say anything bad. Rima, you can do it too.

Rima: What did I do wrong?

Kei: You talked back. Now go!

(10 minutes later)

Kei: Finally you're done! What took you so long?

Nagi: The old lady who couldn't get through the bathroom door. She was too fat.

Rima: Yeah and every time she laughed, her teeth would come off.

Kei: Gross. Next dare. This is from music4soul. He or she says I dare them to go two days with their arms and legs tied together. But since we don't have much time, just stay like that for the rest of the episode! Bunny Rima don't bite Nagi!

Rima and Nagi: WHAT?!

Nagi: I can't do that. I've got Japanese dancing practice in 10 minutes!

Kei: Go tie yourself together now. Concerning your classes… We'll talk about that later. (Kei gives Nagi a sly and horrible look saying she has a plan. Kei holds up a rope and ties them together. Rima tries to free the rope) You can't do that Rima. I learned how to tie a rope so tightly that no one can release it except the masters AKA me.

Nagi: Where did you learn that?

Rima: Probably from a hobo.

Kei: No! I learned it from my uncle who is in the military. **(A/N: I do not have an uncle who is in the military and I cannot tie a rope like that)**

Kei: Okay… the next dare is from soccergirl56. She says I dare Nagi to Japanese Dance while Rima is watching.

Nagi: That explains the look she was giving me

Kei: Yep! Now go change. I'll free the rope for only this time. (Frees the rope with no difficulty at all)

Rima: Free! Nagi, hurry I wanna see you dance!

Nagi: Hai, hai, Rima-sama. (Runs off to change)

Kei: I've seen him so enthusiastic about a dare before.

Rima: I know… It's weird, seems like he loved for me to see him dance.

Nagi: (appears out of nowhere) Yeah, I do. I'd love for you to see me dance.

Kei: Oh. My. God. Nadeshiko! You look so cute in that Nagi! **(Nagi is wearing the Kimono from episode _)**

Rima: (blushing like hell) You look good.

Nagi: Thank you Rima.

(Nagi's mother appears **A/N: I have no idea what her name is. Can somebody tell me?**)

Mother: Nadeshiko! Front and center.

(Nagi- uhm- Nade scrambles to the middle of the floor and stands really straight and holds out a fan)

Mother: Seems like we have guests today. Do your best. (turns on the music)

(Nagi –uh- Nade dances gracefully but at one point falls because of the hem of his -uh- her dress)

(5 minutes later. Rima falls asleep and Kei listen to punk rock music on her iPod)

(10 minutes later after the 5 minutes.)

Mother: You're all done. Good bye. And Keitorin-san.

Kei: Hai! (Ears still hurt from the music)

Mother: Make sure to torture my son well.

Kei: Of course. (bows)

(Mother leaves)

Kei: What did she say?

Rima: She said to treat her son well. That means not to torture.

Kei: Really? (eyes Rima and Nagi suspiciously) Next dare! This is from Chika Hoshi. Since multiple authors have wanted the same thing… I'll put their names up too. FrozenForeverInHisHeart, WantingFreedom, Blue-Cat-94, and The Lela & Lela Twins. Actually, they asked for different things but it all boils down to one request. Become each other. Cosplay each other. Chara Nari with the other's chara and Charas switch places too.

Nagi, Rima, Rhythm and Kusukusu: WHAT?!

Nagi: No way! No, no, no, no, NO!

Rima: Yeah! No way! (counts fingers) No, no, no, no, NO!

Rhythm: Yeah! No way! (counts fingers) No, no, no, no, NO!

Kusukusu: Yeah! No way! (counts fingers) No, no, no, no, NO!

Kei: Sheesh! You're all just repeating what the other said. But I get the point. You don't want too.

Rima, Nagi, Kusukusu and Rhythm: YEAH! DUH!

Kei: Too bad do it! But since WantingFreedom also wants the guardians to see it… We have special guests! Please come out THE GUARDIANS!

(Dead Silence)

Kei: THE GUARDIANS!

(Silence with the dramatic cricket noise. Kei goes backstage)

Kei: Guys! Where the heck are you?!

Kukai: Mhwii hharr wiir!

Kei: What?

Kukai: I said, we are here!

Kei: Oh… Where is here?

Amu: Buffet Table!

Kei: Oh… My…God…. GET AWAY FROM MY CRÈME BRULE! IT'S MINE! (runs to the buffet table and grabs the Crème Brule from everybody including herself so all the desserts fall to the floor) NO! My lovely desserts! (cries for about 3 minutes . Straightens up) Everybody's waiting for you. The audience/ readers are getting impatient.

Tada-gay: (**A/N: Tada-gay: I am not gay! Kei: Um… duh you are!)** We're coming we're coming!

(All guardians sadly walk away from the buffet table.)

**Back on Set:**

Kei: THE GUADIANS! Plus Ikuto and Utau minus Kairi.

Nagi: Why plus Ikuto and Utau minus Kairi?

Rima: Maybe because she has to unfold something to Ikuto and Amu and she hates Kairi.

Kei: Bingo! Now start your act.

Nagi: But why plus Utau?

Rima: Cause she also has something to unfold to Kukai and Utau.

Nagi: But why is Yaya not here.

Kei: Idiot she is here. See? Yaya is right besi- YAYA!! GET AWAY FROM MY DESSERTS!! (drags Yaya down onto the set)

Yaya: PUT ME DOWN! YAYA NEEDS HER DESSERTS!

Kei: (Pulls out a chair from nowhere. Ties Yaya to the chair with one her master ties. Even harder than Rima's and Nagi's) There! That should keep you.

Yaya: (tries to free herself) THIS ROPE HATES YAYA!

Amu: Why are Nagi and Rima are tied together?

Kei: Dare. Anyways… Nagi and Rima hurry up! Just do one scene I guess…

Nagi, Rima, Rhythm and Kusukusu: Fine…

Nagi: (has dark aura around him) Your foot is not at the right place! Hold your hand up higher! Stand slightly bent! You're not supposed to fall. Arm must be arched! Stand slightly bent! NO! NO! NO! Do I have to do everything?! You're a disgrace to the world of comedy!

Kei: That everyone was from the scene a few minutes ago. Rating- 4 out of 5. Rhythm! Your turn.

Rhythm: Bala-Balance! Ne, ne Rima smile. Smile please for me? Yay! Rima smiled!

Kei: Rating- 2 out of 5 Rima!

Rima: (suddenly changes out of her bunny costume into a kimono. Dances the way Nagi danced a minute ago. Even portrays the fall) Okay… Next. (changes into the Seiyo basketball uniform and plays the way Nagi does. Shoots everything perfectly and runs around the court and then hits Nagi on the head on purpose. Nagi passes out)

Kei: Wow… that was perfect! 5 out of 5! Kusukusu, your turn.

Kusukusu: (thumbs up) Yay!

Kei: (sweatdrop) Kusukusu… 1 out of 5. Seriously, I think you can do better.

Kusukusu: (laughs her laugh) **(A/N: I don't know how to type it)** I know!

The Guradians: (Yawn) We want something better!

Kei: Looks like we have a new assignment! Impress the Guardians. The ext dare might make them surprised. This dare is from clowny4evur. She or he says: I dare Nagi and Rima to make out in front of the guardians for longer than 2 minutes. So I'll put it at 5 minutes.

The Guardians: Wooh! Go for it Nagi, Rima!

Nagi: You've got to be kidding me!

Kei: Nope, sorry.

Rima: let's just get over with this. (pulls Nagi's shirt and kisses him of course on the lips)

(after a while the guardians start to howl and clap while Nagi has his hands around Rima's waist)

Kei: _I feel like I wanna barf… _Five minutes is up! Stop it! (Nagi and Rima stop and both are as red as possible) Thank you. Oh my god! I'm so stupid. I forgot a dare from the people who wanted you to cosplay as each other. There's oone more thing you've got to do. Kyara Nari with the other's charas.

Utau: _I wonder how Nagi will look like in Clown Drop form. _(smirks)

Kei: What are you smirking about Utau?

Utau: Nothing important.

Yaya: _Wait if they're supposed to Kyara nari with each other, they have to become Clown Drop and Beat Jumper. But how can Rima become Beat Jumper if she's a girl? And how can Nagi become Clown Drop if he's a guy?_

Kei: Thanks for noticing Yaya, That's why this is going to be hilarious.

Yaya: This is almost as good s getting to eat sweets!

Kei: I know! Now go! _I wanna see how this looks like. Do you reders also want to see it? Than this is your lucky day!_

Rima and Nagi: (gulp) ATASHI NO KOKORO ANROKU!

(When light dies down you see Rima in the Beat Jumper outfit and Nagi in the outfit of Clown Drop. **A/N: If you try to imagine it, they look pretty funny!**)

The Guardians: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! (LOL)

Kei: You (laugh) guy look (laugh) so funny! (bursts out laughing) Here look at yourselves. (pulls out mirror from nowhere)

(Nagi and Rima look in the mirror and laugh at themselves. **A/N: Seriously, if you think about it, they look pretty funny! XD)**

Kei: Okay… you can stop now. (They untransform still laughing. Rima changes into the bunny outfit and Kei ties them together again still laughing.) Okay. Next, a dare from xXxAmuToxXx. She says I DARE YOU BOTH TO MAKE OUT FOR 3 MINS. BUT ONLY ONE IS SUPPOSE TO DO THE MAKING OUT THING...so that means if Nagihiko started the kiss Rima, Rima shouldn't not respond, If she responds then she will have to be trapped in a bedroom with an unsatisfied Nagihiko.**(A/N:** **Sorry all you other darers, but I think this was the best so far. Now the challenge for you darers is to impress me with your dares!)**

Ikuto: I would hate that. I would never want to kiss somebody and that someone wouldn't respond. (looks at Amu)

Amu: Don't look at me like that pervert!

Kei: Wow, you people can be so intense sometimes. Anyways, Nagi, you have to start.

Rima: Great, I have to stay still while _this_ pervert kisses me.

Kei: No, you can kiss back, but you will be trapped with him in my private house for two weeks, with security cameras recording every little move.

Nagi: I thought it was in a bedroom with an unsatisfied me.

Kei: Ya, about that… I decided to fuse it with the dare of ChocolatePockyLover… she said to make you two live together fro two weeks in a place where there are cameras that tape your every move.

Nagi: (whispers to Rima) _Do not respond._

Rima: _What if I can't help it._

Nagi:_ Then we're both doomed._

Kei: No sweet talking now. Save that for the private house. Now, guardians… what do you say if we take a vote.

Yaya: On what? Desserts?

Kei: No, something better. Will Nagi and Rima have to share one bedroom with one bed or two beds?

The Guardians: One bed!

Rima: Guys! I thought we were friends.

The Guardians: We are! This is for the best.

Amu: I wanna see what kind of kids you'll produce.

Yaya: I wanna see if they'll love sweets.

Utau: I wanna see if they can sing.

Kukai: I wanna see if they're sporty like Nagi and me.

Ikuto: _Will they be perverted?_

Tada-gay: _Will Keitorin torture them as much as she tortures me?_

Kei: The answer to that is no, Tada-gay. I'll only torture you. Consider that a privilege. _I wanna know if they'll support their parents' marriage._ Now, Second question. Should we count how many times they make out?

The Guardians: Hell yeah!

Kei: Good. Oh yeah, Nagi, Rima you're bags are all packed. You've got a private pool so you can make out under water or something. Kusukusu packed your bikini and stuff. And Rhythm packed your trunks and stuff.

Rima: You don't even know if we'll do it right or wrong and you're already packing our things and taking polls!

Kei: (ignores Rima) 1…2…3… GO!

(Rima stands still as Nagi dips her movie style. **A/N: If you don't know what that is, PM me**. Rima has her eyes wide from shock for a few second then suddenly she can't hold back anymore, she kisses back.)

Kei: Woot! She kissed back. (grabs her cell phone) Yeah, this is Keitorin. Prepare the master bedroom with one bad and one bathroom. And make sure the pool is clean. Oh and make sure all the cameras work. Thanks. (Hangs up. Turns to the guardians) Everything's set up and ready.

(5 minutes later)

Kei: _This is too much. _(Runs to the bathroom and barfs. Goes back to the set.) I need to get a new job. But I won't for all the readers out there in the world. (smiles) BTW there are a total or 2,546 cameras in my private house. Good luck.

(Rima and Nagi are still making out)

Kei: OI! Hello? (pushes both of them on the floor. Rima is flat on the floor while nagi is on top of her. Both are bright red.) Thank you. Now off to me beach house! (pushes them to a limo waiting for them.) Good bye! Have fun. (smirks and laughs evilly)

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

Kei: Welcome back everyone! The two aren't here yet so let's look at the tape.

**AFTER LOOKING AT THE FOOTAGE:**

Kei: So in total- Number of kisses… 67 Number of underwater kisses…73. They actually think there weren't any cameras under water. Number of times they slept together… a perfect 14! Number of times they fed each other… a perfect 42! _Ooh! I love this job! _Let's welcome the happy couple!

(Nagi and Rima enter, mad.)

Kei: So, that's all for today! See you on the next episode of RDOT!!

Rima: We're not done yet!

Kei: Yeah, we are. Bye everyone!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hope you liked it. Sorry if I wasn't able to do your dares. I'll do them in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. RnR please!**

**-Keitorin**


End file.
